Hollywood Squares
by Mummyluvr
Summary: Oneshot. Sam and Dean have an interesting conversation about the entertainment industry on their way to a hunt.


So, I watched "House of Wax" for the first time last night and had a cool idea. It started out as a Supernatural parody of the movie, and then turned into this when I didn't want to harm Sam or Dean. It's stupid, I know, but I thought I'd give it a shot. My fave scenes in fanfics are the ones where the guys reference other shows that Jensen and Jared have been in, so here's my one-shot about a a fun little conversation between the brothers on their way to their next gig. Enjoy!

**Title:** Hollywood Squares

**Summary:** One-shot. Sam and Dean have an interesting conversation about the entertainment industry on their way to a hunt.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. None of the movies or shows mentioned, and espeically not SN. Happy now? You've made me cry!

* * *

**Hollywood Squares**

"So, run this one by me again," Sam Winchester muttered, glancing out the window at the southern scenery that flew by as his brother's '67 Impala sped closer to their newest destination.

"An old ghost town," Dean replied, "supposedly, it's been abandoned for years, ever since the main factory closed down. Last week, though, a group of kids in that area went missing. I did some checking, and for years people have mysteriously disappeared near the town, never to be seen again. I pull a map off Google."

The elder brother handed over a piece of paper with a series of lines and dots that, when held at a distance, created a small map. "Capeside," Sam sighed, looking closely at the small paper, "doesn't look like they ever had much there. A few old factories, a garage, a town store. Oh, hey, check it out. Says here they've got a wax museum on the edge of town."

"I dunno," Dean began, suddenly very serious, "we should probably steer clear of that one."

"Why?" Sam asked, cocking his head to one side in confusion.

Dean smirked. "Well, I just wouldn't want anything to happen. It'd be a shame for something to mar that perfect face of yours." He reached out and swiped at his younger brother's cheek.

"Hilarious, Dean," Sam grumbled, "just because I bare a _slight_ resemblance to that guy in 'House of Wax' doesn't mean-"

"_Slight?_" the elder interrupted, "man, Sammy, talk about freaking _twins_. That guy looked exactly like you."

"Yeah?" Sam countered, "at least I don't look like that guy from 'Smallville.'"

"Tom Welling? Come on, man, I know I'm handsome, but I don't look like Tom Welling."

Sammy sighed. "I was talking about the one that got hit by the meteor."

"Lana's dad?"

"No, Dean, the _other_ one. Her _boyfriend._"

"Oh," Dean grinned, "yeah, the momma's boy. I remember him. You know, I actually get that a lot, people telling me I look like him." He glanced into the rearview mirror and flashed a charming smile. "I don't see it, though."

"Face it man," Sam insisted, "you're the evil twin of a dead Smallvillian."

"Could be worse," Dean nodded, "I _could_ look like a Gilmore Boy." He shuddered.

Sam sighed, shaking his head and trying to think of a good comeback when he realized what his brother had unwittingly admitted to. "You watch 'Gilmore Girls?'"

"Well, I was hoping to catch that, uh, new ghost hunter show, but I forgot which time zone we were in," Dean lied, "so I tuned in early and caught 'Gilmore Girls' instead. Man, that Alexis Bledel is _hot_."

"Whatever, man," Sam chuckled, "but at least that Forester guy wasn't in league with the devil."

The elder rolled his eyes, not even realizing that Sammy had known one of the show's characters by name. "I never thought I'd say this," he muttered, "but I actually _regret _taking you to that Blockbuster now."

"Come on, Dean, that movie had such great cover art, and the plot was _so_ thick and intricate. I had trouble keeping up. And that Jake kid, man, was he messed up!"

"So I look like the guy in 'Devour.' At least he played online and didn't have a weird obsession with the state of Texas. That's right, College Boy, I've seen 'Cry Wolf,' too."

Sam sighed. "At least he didn't die in that one."

"No, but he died in 'Flight of the Phoenix.'" Dean smirked at the astonished look on his brother's face. "What? You think you're the only one willing to pay twenty bucks to see crappy remakes?"

Sam shook his head and settled back into his seat. More scenery flew by as they raced closer to their latest gig. "You know, Dean, this is stupid. There are tons of people out there that look like celebrities. It's not unusual." He grinned. "In fact, I bet there's someone out there right now who looks just like Jessica Alba, and is searching for you so she can live out all of her 'Dark Angel' fantasies."

"And there's some chick who can talk to dolphins that's looking for you, Sammy."

Sam's grin broadened. "Did you just admit to seeing 'A Ring of Endless Light?'"

"No," Dean smirked, "but you did."

The younger brother shook his head, chuckling softly to himself. "I hate to do this, man, I really do, but you know who you look like?"

"The guy they killed off 'Smallville' a couple of years back?" Dean attempted, flashing an innocent smile, "we've already been down that road."

"No, a character on 'Days of Our Lives.' That's right, bro, I said it. Days. Of. Our. Lives. A _soap opera._"

Dean just looked at his brother for a moment, his face blank, eyes sparkling. "That's you last-ditch effort? That's weak, man. Terrible. In trying to get back at me for the Disney movie crack, you've unwittingly admitted that you watch 'Days of our Lives.' I'm very disappointed in you, Samuel, _very_ disappointed."

"I walked right into that one, didn't I?" Sam asked, hanging his head.

Dean nodded. "And I will never let you live it down."

Sammy sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I brought up the wax museum. If those things scare you or something, we don't have to go. We'll just investigate the town. Now, what about these kids? Did they have anything in common?"

"That's a valiant effort, Sam," Dean smiled, "but I'm not gonna let you change the subject that easily. No, we're gonna have a long talk about your television viewing habits. It's a long drive to Capeside, Soap Boy, I hope you're comfortable."

* * *

Well, that's it. Thanks for sticking it out. What? You LIKED it? Oh, well, then, by all means, please review! 


End file.
